


Breakfast Rules

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “What are you doing?”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Breakfast Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 707 "breakfast"

Gibbs woke just after dawn, like he usually did, to the unusual sound of someone else moving around his house. He was still sore after his tumble the day before, so he just shrugged on his bathrobe and headed downstairs.

“Oh, hey, boss,” said McGee.

“What are you doing?”

“Making breakfast.” When Gibbs scowled, he added, “You were on concussion watch, you get a hearty homemade breakfast. Those are your rules, Gibbs, not mine.”

The older man sighed a laugh. “Sometimes I hate it that you all listen to me.”

McGee grinned. “You have nobody to blame but yourself, boss.”

THE END


End file.
